Rise of the Dark Red Dragon of Protection
by Black Swords Man32
Summary: What happens when Issei is tested upon as a young child? As well as a few other children who he becomes friends with? He becomes a Protector of course. His friends want nothing but to help him. He is scarred beyond belief. Is it possible for him to be helped? Will a devil be able to heal him? Also what are infinities, how to do they play into his past? RATED M FIGHT SCENES
1. Prologue

_Sorry this first chapter is so short. This is my first fanfic. And this is to just set the mood for the story. Please review and send me advice. I will take criticism. Rated M for blood and gore, though there will most likely be no lemons. Call out to SamastusXGaming for helping me and giving me advice, and for being an inspiration to me._

Prologue

"Sir, we have infiltrated level three."

"Any sign of the test subjects," I ask my second in command.

"Hai, around 30 dead subjects," he responds.

"Damn, oh well I am at the last area." I respond. I have a good feeling about this, I am hearing screams on the other side of the door in front of me, nothing special. Just a regular metallic door. Behind me are 15 Japanese Special Forces Operatives, all decked out in police gear and helmets inside a corridor with electric lights. "Breaching."

"BOOOOOOM."

"Move, Move, Move." I order. We all run in and see a big surprise. A 6 year old kid about 1.07 meters (3 feet and 6 inches) with a brown hair in a buzz cut, and what seems to be light brown eyes. He is tearing apart the people who we have been sent to arrest or kill. He is wielding a scythe that is at least 1.8288 meters (6 feet). If I had to guess he is one of the test subjects we have been sent to rescue.

He finishes up tearing apart the poor bastards down there, and spots us. "If you are here to kill us you better run," he yells at us.

"Wait, we are here to help. We have been sent by the Japanese Government to rescue all survivors of the experiment and kill or arrest all people involved," I yell back at him.

"So, you're saying you're on our side? If so then keep my friends safe. I'll capture the remaining people for you. It would be faster and quicker for me to do this. FYI names Issei Hyoudou. Chow." He yells back and then runs off.

"What the Hell? Screw it, 'Fred, if you hear this watch out for a little kid running around with a scythe, do not, I repeat, do not engage'". I say over the radio.

"Roger." Fred responds.

FOUR HOURS LATER ISSEI'S POV

"So, who are you?" I ask the apparent leader who is about 1.7272 meters (5"8) with blue eyes, and light green hair pulled back in a pony tail. WTF.

"Name's Dill. Are you one of the test subject's?" he asks me. "If so we are willing to take you and your friends in."

"Sure, let me introduce to you 5 of my friends. That over there is Saji," I point to a blonde haired kid with spiky hair and green eyes about my height, " that's Matsuda and that is Motohama," I say pointing to a blue eyed grey haired buzz cut kid (Matsuda) and to a black haired glasses wearing kid (Motohama), "this is Vali and that's Raiser," I say pointing to my last two friends, a silver eyed and silver haired kid (Vali) and red eyed blonde haired kid (Raiser). "And I will join you, them I am not sure about."

4 YEARS LATER ISSEI'S POV

"Do you really have to go Saji?" I ask

"Yeah, but we will meet again someday right?" Saji asks, he is still the same as before except a bit taller and he has grown his hair out to be a bit spiky.

"Yeah, see you in a few years." I tell him as I walk off.

"Bye, my leader, my lord, and my savior, peace be to you Issei." He says telling me goodbye.


	2. Chapter 1

_184 views, 13 favorites, and 19 followers in three days, I am amazed, I expected to get that many after a month, maybe 2, not in three days, I am amazed at how well it is doing since I just started, I mean I expected only one or two favorites or follows. Thank you. The updates are gonna be kind of spread out because I got a lot of stuff I need to do, but I will be working on it whenever I get the chance. Now a few things, at the beginning of each chapter I will tell you when I added something of my own idea, second I am not good at describing faces, like how in some books they describe a character as having a childish face and yet still being handsome or pretty, I can't do that. First off, one of the things I came up with are the infinities, now so as not to ruin the surprise I won't talk much about them. Secondly, a call out to ShamastusXGaming, RedBurningDragon, and Thedevilgamer. RedBurningDragon and Thedevilgamer helped me come up with the physical descriptions of some of the characters. Thirdly, I forgot to put a disclaimer._

 _Hmm._

 _I do not own Highschool dxd or any of its characters. I am writing this fanfic under fairuse._

 _These first few chapters will be kind of short since I'm just starting off, this first chapter is at the start of the school year at Kuoh, Issei will be a first year alongside Koneko. This is the chapter where Issei and Koneko meet and a little about the past of the survivors from the prologue appears._

Kuoh Academy 3rd person

In a room we see three people standing together, one of them is 1.6764 meters tall (5"6) with short spiky blond hair, and gray eyes, another is 1.65 meters (5"5) with light blue eyes and a grey buzz cut, the last is 1.7 meters (5"7) with glasses and brushed brown hair. All three of them are wearing the male uniform of Kuoh Academy which is shirt under a black blazer and tie paired with black slacks with dress shoes. They are respectively Saji, Matsuda, and Motohama.

"Please Rias, I am begging you, grant me this favor," Saji says talking to 1.39 .meters tall (5"8) tall girl, with crimson hair that goes past her waist, with blue eyes. She is wearing the standard Kuoh female uniform which is a white long sleeved button down shirt a black ribbon on the shirt collar, a magenta skirt with white accents, and dress shoes.

"I am sorry Saji, but I don't see why I should grant you this," Rias responds sitting behind her desk. "If you can give me good reason for why you want this, all three of you since you two know of the supernatural," she says pointing towards Matsuda and Motohama, "then I will grant this request."

"Okay then. I have told you all about my past remember, the experiments, and the kid that saved us. Well that kid is Issei Hyoudou. He has had multiple psych evaluations and has been labeled as unstable, psychotic, and crazy, but only because of his past, it has been theorized that if he can find a person to that loves and cares for him because of who he is, not what he is he might be able to get over his trauma. Now he was actually tested on much more than any of us other survivors, to the point where he has to take medicine so he doesn't have panic attacks. One of the things all of us survivors promised to do was to try to help him. Now Rias please." Saji says.

"Ugh. Fine I will send Koneko," Rias says pointing to the side where 3 people are sitting. There is a 1.68 meters tall guy (5"6) with blond short well kept hair, grey eyes, and mole underneath his left eye, he is the guy every male envies, and all the girls want to date, his name is Kiba. Next is 1.68 meters tall girl (5"6) with long black hair reaching her feet, and violet eyes, she is the girl all females want to be, her name is Akeno. Last is a 1.38 meters tall (4"6) girl with white hair and bangs going past her shoulders in the front but stopping at her neck in the back with a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair, with gold eyes, she is considered the mascot of Kuoh because of her size and how cute she is, her name is Koneko.

"Why is he so tortured?" Koneko asks.

"Simple, he told the scientists he would do whatever they wanted so long as the rest of us were kept safe. So while the rest of us were only tortured about every month for testing, he was tortured almost every hour under the effects of drugs to increase the pain, forced to kill his family members, has had his limbs chopped off and forcible regrown, skewered, stabbed, burned, poisoned, crushed, drowned, and betrayed by his remaining family members. As well as shot, forced to pleasure people, and dissected. All in all he just wants to protect people, but he also believes himself not deserving of having somebody care for him. I actually have a feeling you two will get along, since he rarely shows emotions besides glee at the thought of harming people who harm innocents. Hell, me and Matsuda would actually give up being perverts if he asked us to. But he won't because he realizes that it is how us two deal with the pain of the past. I mean he takes medicine to deal with it and he still has nightmares and panic attacks on a daily basis. So Koneko please, will you help him?" Motohama asks Koneko.

"I will try," Koneko responds.

Airport in Tokyo 3rd person

"Huh, so where's the person they sent to get me?" a 1.6 meters tall (5"3) male says, he has short spiky brown hair, and light brown eyes, he is wearing a red shirt under a black leather jacket, with black cotton pants and black tennis shoes. This is Issei. He is carrying a duffel bag with him since the rest of his luggage is at the house he is sharing with his friends. He sighs and looks around for the person his friends sent to pick him up.

"Are you Issei Hyoudou," Koneko says in an emotionless tone pulling on his sleeve.

"Shit, what the fuck, how did you sneak up on me!" Issei yells out.

"Are you, or are you not Issei Hyoudou?" Koneko asks again.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sorry. I am Issei. Sorry for the outburst, you surprised me is all. I'm guessing my friends sent you?" he asks.

"Yeah, let's get going," Koneko tells Issei while walking away.

"Hey hold up, are you going to tell me your name or not?" Issei asks.

"Name's Koneko, now come on," Koneko answers.

"Okay, I get it. You don't want to be here. So come on, I'll buy you lunch while we're here," he offers her.

"Why not," she answers.

They head to a nearby restaurant and get lunch.

Hour and a half later

"Ah, that was a good meal," Issei says. Koneko just nods her head agreeing. "So tell me Koneko, what is it that haunts you, I can see it in your eyes, something in you past has scarred you, and still haunts you."

"What do you mean," Koneko says narrowing her eyes.

"It's simple, you're basically emotionless, and yet there is pain in your eyes, considering it seems to be old pain and yet a bit healed, let me tell you this. I can tell that there are people who care for you and love you. Trust them, don't push them away like I have, it will only make you worse, if you don't believe I can show a few of my memories." Issei says leaning across the table and holding his hand out. Koneko looks at his hand and decides to accept.

As soon her hand grasps his, her mind is assaulted with memories, torture, pain, voices telling her to end it, multiple people pushed away, and yet also a strong soul, one willing to do anything to protect the ones he cares for.

It suddenly stops and Koneko looks across the table at Issei who has his head in his hands. Koneko stand up walks over to Issei and hugs him gently saying, "Same to you, after seeing that I see that you a person who cares for others more than himself. So let me tell you, I agree with you, while the strong help the weak, the weak think the strong need no help. And you are strong, so let me tell you I will be there for you, don't push me away, i beg you don't." She says this all with sadness, happiness, and hope in her eyes. Sadness because of her past. Happiness because there is somebody like you her who is in pain. And hope that she may be able to heal Issei.

"Thanks Koneko, I'll take you up on that offer," Issei tells her. "Now come on, it's getting kinda late. They both get up and start heading to the train to go to Kuoh, talking all the way about trivial things.

3 hours later Issei's house

"I'll see you later Koneko," Issei says walking into a standard two story home.

"See ya Ise," Koneko responds walking away with a smile on her face and bit of emotion in her voice.

Inside the house Saji, Matsuda, and Motohama are waiting for Issei. All of there eyes widen seeing Issei walk in with a huge smile. "What happened Issei," Saji asks.

"Simple, I think I fell in love with Koneko," he says.

At this Saji, Matsuda, and Motohama all faint.

"Well than, that's rude," Issei says trying not to laugh.

At the Kuoh Academy ORC club room

"Well Koneko, how was it?" Rias asks Koneko while Kiba and Akeno are sitting down.

"Fun, he definitely needs me, and I need him." Koneko whispers the last part, yet Akeno still hears her.

"Fufufu, what's this does Koneko have a crush?" Akeno is teasing. Kiba and Rias just shake their heads.

"I think I do. Akeno, Rias, Kiba, what do guys like?" Koneko asks.

At this Akeno's and Ria's jaws drop and they are stunned, Kiba blinks and faints.

"Are you joking Koneko?" Rias asks.

"No, I think I fell in love with Issei," Koneko answers. This time Rias and Akeno see her smile, and her love struck eyes, and hear the emotion in her voice and they faint.

Koneko just shrugs and starts eating sweets thinking about the tortured boy.

Neither realizes that the other is in love with them, yet they both fell in love with each other.


	3. Chapter 2

_587 views, 10 favorites, and 11 followers since last update, thank you all so much. It is a joy writing for all of you. I haven't found time to work on it lately, or I've been distracted by YouTube. So here you go. Once again call out to ShamastusXGaming, RedBurningDragon, and Thedevilgamer. Have not added anything else like the infinities in this chapter. Lemons, if their are any, will be different from normal ones, i.e. focused around love instead of lust or desire. Part of what has distracted me is my identity as a Christian, but I have come to terms with it, and figured out how to do lemons, if there are any. Once I get a new IPod, updates will probably be more regular._

 _I do not own Highschool Dxd, I am writing this under fair use._

 _Chapter 2_

With Issei

"Oi, are you up yet?" I ask the now moaning Matsuda, Motohama, and Saji. "It's 6 in the friggin morning. I've taken a bath, gotten dressed, and made breakfast. Now come on, there are three people we need to meet."

"Who the fuck do we need to meet? You haven't even been here a full day," Saji tells me.

"Wow, you three really are blind. 3 other survivors live in town, we are going to go meet up with them, and talk," I respond.

"Ugh, fine. Come on let's go shower and get dressed you two." Matsuda tells Motohama and Saji.

They start walking towards their rooms and I go eat breakfast. While eating breakfast my mind drifts off towards thoughts of the labs. I am remembering the experiments they did on us, and I start getting mad. But as soon as it starts Motohama shakes me awake from my daydream and we get going after putting dishes up. We head to a cafe a few blocks away and talk while waiting.

"So, how have things been since ya'll left the group," I ask.

"Great, we've been making friends at Kuoh," Motohama responds.

"Stop the bullcrap Moto, you and Matsuda are perverts, the only friend you two have besides each other is probably Saji. Am I right?" I ask.

"Fuck you," Matsuda and Motohama both reply.

"Issei, it's been such a long time, how you doing?" a girl asks behind. I turn around to look at the three arrivals. The one that spoke is 1.524 meters (5"6) tall, with yellow eyes, and brown hair that goes down to her chest, her name is Murayama. To her right is a woman of the same height, with red eyes, and pink hair that goes to her shoulders, her name is Katase. To Murayama's left is a 1.7018 meters (5"7) tall, with yellow eyes and pink glasses, with brown hair in braids that go down to her chest, her name is Kiryuu.

"Nice to see you three, apparently these three idiots didn't know you were in this town. Now then, Kiryuu, thanks for setting up the barrier, I have already read the information given by these three, but I want to hear your three's version. What do you think of the town?" I ask them.

"I'll go first. This town is great. There's a lot of great people. And the devils at school aren't stuck up. Mister Holy Infinity has gotten closer to finding the Genocide Priest and his partner the Archbishop of Extinction. Most of the males are idiots though. The females mostly seem to be jealous of each other and short sighted. But it is still a great town," Kiryuu tells me.

"What she said. There are actually a lot of people that know how to fight though. I have learned quite a few tricks. That's all," Katase says.

"Same as them. I have actually gotten close to the Gremory's group and she seems to have a hidden bishop," Murayama tells us.

"Wait, one of the devils in charge of this town is Rias Gremory?" I ask, to which they nod. "Is the other one Sona Sitri?" I ask and they once again nod. "I am truly surprised none of you have been killed yet with how much of a siscon their siblings are. Any way, I have got 7 PS4's at our house, and the their is the new 50 vs 50 online COD mode, ya'll up for it?" I ask, and none of them can seem to get up fast enough, I chuckle and say, "I'll call Gasper."

With Koneko

"Okay, all of you listen up I have the information," I hear Rias say as I walk into the room.

"Oh, you all are awake, I was about to draw smiley faces on you while you all were asleep," I say.

"Okay then, anyway. It says that Saji is a menace in close quarters, Motohama is a ranged combatant, Matsuda is master of the spear, and that, okay then, Issei is a demon in a fight. Don't fuck with him, don't piss him off, don't insult the ones he cares for, don't injure his friends, and most importantly, suck up to him as much as possible. Really?" Rias says finishing off the document.

"Is he really that dangerous?" Kiba asks.

"FUCK ALL 7 OF YOU DUMB PIECES OF SHIT! YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME THAT YOU WERE CALLING IN A AIR STRIKE YOU LITTLE BITCHES! I JUST LOST MY KILLSTREAK! AHHH, AND THE KILLSTREAK FOR A FUCKING UAV IS 70 KILLS IN THIS GAMEMODE, AND I ALMOST HAD A CARE PACKAGE. FUCK YOU DARK RED DEMON!" we all hear Gasper cry out in from his room.

"Okay, Gasper is cursing, he must be playing COD with his Clan. Probably the 50 vs 50 mode," Akeno says.

We all agree with. I head out to cafe to get some snacks and think about how to 'accidently' run into Issei.

With Issei

"Oi, it's not my fault that you ran right into the path. I mean seriously you're a fucking sniper, not one of us up close and personal fighters," I tell Gasper over the headset as I get my 500th straight kill.

"... Fuck you Dark Red Demon, go get raped by a succubus." Gasper says over the headset.

"Oi, we don't talk about that incident. Or would you rather not hear about the girl that stole Issei's heart," Saji says.

"Fuck you, Marshall," I tell him.

"TELL ME, WHO DID THE DARK RED DEMON FALL IN LOVE WITH!" Gasper yells over the head set. Damn he can scream.

"He fell in love with a girl called Koneko that goes to our school Kuoh Academy," Motohama says. At this I feel a chill go down my spine, and look over at the 3 girls to see them grinning at each other, and suddenly I am locked out of the group chat, apparently those 4 are talking to each other about something.

"Well fuck. They got the fucking tank," I say as I notice that our enemy one upped us. So call in another airstrike, and a care package. "Come on, I need ammo." The care package contains ammo which makes me happy. I go and meet up with Motohama, and we start bringing our group back up the rankings as we all get into the rhythm, Motohama, Kiryuu, and Gasper sniping, Matsuda, and Saji drawing their attention, Murayama and Katase going in for kills quick and silent, and me living up to my nick name The Dark Red Demon.

 _Whoops. I forgot about the callsigns. The Dark Red Demon is one of Issei's many callsigns, and Marshall is one of Saji's callsigns. All callsigns will eventually be explained. Also yes Gasper does play games online regular with Issei, Motohama, Matsuda, Kiryuu, Katase, Saji, and Murayama. Now it may seem like there isn't any love between Koneko and Issei. But you have to remember that Issei will be afraid to show emotions, for fear of losing more people (reason why coming in a upcoming chapter), and Koneko simply doesn't know how to show it, but it will grow into something. And no Gasper will not be automatically fixed right from the beginning, he is hiding behind a mask when he plays these games online with his friends. Also in the story because Issei, Motohama, Matsuda, Saji, Kiryuu, Katase, and Murayama were part of the Japanese Special Forces, their clan is one of the higher ranking ones whenever they play (kind of irregular, they didn't really play that much, so their rankings dropped while they weren't playing). Give me reviews, and include any ideas you want. Thanks for reading, see you later._


	4. Chapter 3

_Can't figured out how many views I have gotten since last time, but i've around a total of 1,273 views as I am writing this, I have gotten 6 more favorites for the story, and 5 follows. Haven't found time to work on it since I either have to stay up late or get up real early, I have also been getting over some depression as a side effect of my ADHD medicine making me not want to do anything active, and I have been reading a lot of fanfics and have decided to start a Gamer one. The fanfic is going to be Highschool Dxd, but I have no idea for the name of the fanfic, review and give me any ideas you all have. Call out to ShamastusXGaming, RedBurningDragon, and Thedevilgamer. Enjoy, because just having ya'll read this is an honor. Point out any problems there are (besides how short it is, I am working my way up to longer chapters, plus most of my writing experience is from using light novels, and since their plot advances kinda quickly, oh well). Also once I start the second fanfic (named by ya'll) I will be putting something up talking about updates of stories and which ones are most likely to be updated next. Also most of my pairings are probably gonna be Issei x Koneko. Here's the story._

 _Chapter 3_

With Issei

"Come on, ya'll are the ones that wanted to head to school so early, I mean seriously it doesn't begin till seven, and ya'll want to be there at five?" I ask my group of friends who are eating breakfast.

"Shut it," Murayama tells me.

I roll my eyes and say, "I'll be waiting outside." So I go outside and wait for them to come out. Once all of them are out we start heading for school, talking about our gaming marathon. I hear Motohama talking about Gasper and I comment, "For once our agrophobic and anthrophobic friend got second on the ranking of a match."

"Yeah, right behind your dumbass 720 no-scope bullshit," Matsuda remarks. "Any way do you still want to use our old nicknames even though we haven't seen each other in 2 years for me and Motohama, and longer for the rest?"

"Yeah, is it okay with ya'll?" I ask. They all say yes. "Well, it certainly is great to be back Moto, Maut, Saj, Mura, Kat, and Kir. And I will admit that 720 no scoping quadruple kills are bullshit, but not as much as Saj's kamikaze maneuvers on Battlefield. I mean seriously, how do you get 20 kills at one time doing that?" At this point the conversation becomes a talk about all the bullshit stuff we can do on games, from Mura and Kat's tanking kills in For Honor, to Kir and Moto's long range shot kills right from the start with the enemies spawn over 2000 meters away, to my soloing bullshit on stat based medieval RPG's (level based ones end up with you grinding and then crying out from frustation because you end up being able to oneshot anything in a few hours just to beat one low level boss considerbly weaker then the right after normal mobs), to Gasper's taunting bullshit. As we get to the entrance of our school I stop everybody and say, "Okay ya'll may not like this but please, for this 1st week that I am here, meet on the roof during lunch, ya'll can do anything ya'll need to do before and after school but please meet me on the roof."

They all say sure, but there are two I'm not sure about, "Now Moto, Maut, if ya'll skip this to go peeping, I will pull out the full force of my infinity and decimate you two, okay?"

"Yes," "Understood," are their respective reply as they begin to pale and have flashbacks as the rest of our group looks at them with pity.

"Good, now I'm going to go find a tree to sleep on," I tell them. And we continue on our way. At the entrance I see a 1.651 meters (5"5) tall girl with a black short bob cut hair style and violet eyes as well as a pair of glasses.

"Ah, you must be Issei Hyoudou, nice to meet you my name is Souna Shitori, and I am the Student Council Body President," she tells me.

"Ohayo Gozaimas Kaicho. It is an honor to be going to school here, and I hope that I might be able to bring the level of my two freinds perversity a bit. Mind you they are complete idiots. As well as clueless, well I can't say anything there. But I hope that I might be able to help somewhat," I tell her, I can also clearly tell that she is actually Sona Sitri, but I'm not supposed to know that.

She looks taken aback at my calm attitude and formal talk. "Well if you are anything like Saji has described you as, I look forward to great things from you. Ah, Saji I need you to go file some papers in the Council room, and have a good day Issei-san."

"You to," I decide to mess with her brain and scramble her mind, "Shitori-san Kaicho." I say as I bow and start walking off. If I remember Kir said that the Old School Building has a lot of trees and shady spots around it, so I start heading that way. Sure enough I find it and there are a lot of trees. I decide to climb one to the top and look over towards where the changing rooms are. I can deduce this from the fact that Moto and Maut are over their with their asses in the air. I shrug and pull out my IPod and put in my earbuds and play my nap music.

With Koneko

I walk outside of the Old School Building and see Issei napping on a tree limb. I just stop and stare, because even being a devil, this just isn't something you see often, especially since there are probably about 10 or 12 diffrent animals just using him as a pillow. Plus there is also the fact that he is here at what 5:20 a.m. Wait Saji is in the Student Body Council. He probably came with Saji. When I stop staring, I squeal and decide that this is probably the best chance to sleep next to him, so I climb up to a branch by him and take a nap also. I also take a picture of him on my IPhone and set it as my wallpaper.

 _Okay hell. I couldn't figure out how to go past this without doing a major time skip. Ugh. I need to improve my writing fast. Oh well, I hope you all like the short chapter. I am going to try not to write myself into a corner from now on. I am okay with flames, but please don't flame to bad, because I am not just going to go back and completely change the whole chapter, wait. Ding, ding, ding! Idea! This is going to be one of the few times where the POV is actually not 3rd person, Issei, or Koneko. And I am just going to leave this right here because why not, might as well since you might be confused if I just right away jumped to a non Issei, Koneko, or 3rd person POV. I know I would. Plus I can actually explain the infinities. Yes. Okay, here you all go, a Saji POV, and why not also a Motohama POV of him and Matsuda getting beat up. Here it is._

Saji POV

I walk into the Student Body Council room and I go towards the filing cabinets and I start organizing them. After maybe 20 minutes Kaicho comes in and says, "Okay, Saji. I have dealt with your secretive past so far, but after getting some info about you, Motohama, Matsuda, and Issei. You need to explain now."

I sigh and turn around. "Fine, but only a little bit of the basic stuff, fair enough?" I ask her to which she nods. "As I told you before, me, other 4 year olds, and one 3 year old kid were basically kidnapped, volunteered because of lack of information, or volunteered because we weren't wanted to an inhumane experiment. What I didn't tell is that the 3 year old, Issei, had actually been kidnapped at age of 1 by a group looking to make powerful assassins. They succeeded with Issei, but before they could send him on his first mission, his biological uncle rescued him when he was 2, and then subsequently forced to be one of the subjects when he turned 3. Now, first was actual torture for about 6 months to prepare our bodies for a surgery. The surgery basically put a machine in us, that allows us to make weapons or elemental energy with our will. Now the stronger our will, the stronger the weapon or energy. These things were called infinites, because they basically draw on the power of the infinite, and some of the stronger wielders of these infinities can make a near infinite amount of weapons. Some examples would be a fire infinity, which allows you to make fire elemental energy and turn it into any weapon you want, or to actually merge it with your body. This branch of the infinities is called the magic infinities, because that is essentially what it is. Then there is the branch of ranged infinities, essentially bows and arrows, guns, and throwing knives. Then there is the CC infinities, this is the most widespread. Now one of the less numerous CC groups is the Martial Arts, specifically the no weapon ones, people with these infinities can make boxing gloves if they have the boxing glove infinity, gauntlet infinities can make gauntlets, but only those. Now the three main infinity groups are the Magic infinities, the Ranged infinities, and the CC infinities. Each one has multiple sub groups, and each sub groups has even more sub groups and so on. But each group has a few, what you could call major infinities. Now first to explain something, everybody started off with a simple infinity, such as dagger infinity, rapier infinity, and so on. Just a specific weapon. You can evolve your infinity into a better infinity, but it is hard, for example, a rapier infinity can become a side sword infinity and so on. Eventually you can get to the major infinities. For the Magic infinities major infinities are the element infinity, the spirit infinity, and the energy infinity. For ranged infinity the major infinities are bow infinity, slingshot infinity, throwing infinity, and gun infinity. For CC infinities they are the, blunt infinity, edged infinity, armor infinity, and then quite possibly the current strongest infinity, the blade infinity. The blade infinity is named such because the person that wields it can make nearly anything, a bazooka because it has a knife attached to it, elemental weapons, a bow with knives at the ends, just about anything. The three branch infinities are a possible infinity to get, though nearly impossible. If you manage to get your branch infinity it is thought that you can get the Infinite Infinity. The for sure strongest, because it is every infinity combined. But right now the Blade infinity wielder is the strongest infinity. Now my infinity is edged infinity, basically I can make edged weapons, now if I can figure out to integrate a edged weapon into a weapon, i.e. a knife in a bazooka, correctly my infinity will evolve into the blade infinity. The only way to evolve infinities is to grow smarter with the infinity you have, and figure out how it connects to other infinities. For example for a rapier infinity to become a side sword infinity, you need to know how a rapier is a side sword, and how other side swords differ from a rapier and all that other information, than you need to imagine the differences in your head and essentially ingrain it in your being. Motohama has a bow infinity, and Matsuda has a lance infinity. I will not tell you Issei's, but he is one of the more dangerous ones because of his fighting experience and need to protect others from suffering. Is that enough, Kaicho?" I say the last part with a bit more force implying her to not interfere with Issei's life to gain more information, to just act like a normal Student Body Council President.

Sona looks taken aback and then seems to remember something and replies, "Yes, and I will not bother Issei and bring Chaos to his life, since it seems that you, who is usually carefree, looked ready to tear me limb from limb, and thank you, I needed something to satisfy mine and Rias's wariness after reading the info." After she says that she walks off looking a bit apologetic.

Motohama POV

"Yes, I am saving all of this to my mental memory bank. Fuck yeah," I say while peeking on the Kendo club changing for practice.

"Definitely, we have material for weeks," Matsuda replies back.

As we continue peeping I notice that there aren't as many people as usual and my face pales, since Murayama and Katase aren't in there. I start shaking in fear and look behind me and, fuck three quarters of the kendo club.

"What, do you want Motohama," Matsuda asks as I continue poking his shoulder. He looks at me in annoyance and then notices my expression of fear and pales himself. He looks at where I am pointing and starts shaking himself.

"You know, since Issei is here, we are going to be a little bit merciful, and only hit your balls once this time," Murayama says as me and Matsuda cry in both fear and joy. Fear because they knew were here beforehand, joy because we won't lose our balls.

"Shut, up. We will just beat you all, strip you, and hog tie you to a tree," Matsuda says trying to look brave and confident.

Oh, please don't let my abysmal luck be as bad as Issei's today.

"Motohama, since you didn't make the statement, 2 hits to the balls," fuck, "Matsuda, its pinata time," Katase says. I start crying at the fact that I am actually getting off better than Matsuda.

At this point the kendo club begin their beating.

3rd person

All over campus you can hear the screams of the Perverted Duo getting their asses handed to them, while also hearing one of them yell out, "Thank you that it is Matsuda's dumbass getting all the punishments because of all his dumb actions!"

Saji POV

Dumbass, Murphy's Law loves our little group. To prove my point as I am opening a window to watch their punishment a series of small meteoric rocks begin raining down on Motohama.

"FUCK, I FORGOT THAT MURPHY'S LAW TREATS US LIKE IT'S BITCHES," I can hear Motohama say between him dodging all the rocks.

I chuckle and close the window to continue the paperwork, and I hear Matsuda yell out, "Not the gut, not the gut." Dumbasses.

3rd person

All over campus you can hear the screams of 2 guys screaming like mandrakes. And on this day, Motohama and Matsuda remembered one of Issei's lessons, "If you are going to do anything stealthy, remember check around you for enemies, otherwise be ready to get your ass kicked." Their humiliating punishment was recorded, and posted on youtube by none other than Kiryuu. In one hour it gained 2,000,000,000 views and the same number of likes. And the world learned to fear kendo practitioners.

 _Wow, I just thought about the fact that the infinities hadn't been added yet, and decided to add in an explanation of those. Then I decided to expand on Matsuda's and Motohama's punishment. And in this fanfic the saying, "don't jinx it" is basically gonna be an actually rule for Issei and his group, because Murphy's Law does love them whenever they say something that can jinx what their doing. Also, please don't flame shortness, I get it, plot development is too quick, I am working on figuring that out._


	5. Chapter 4

**_It's been awhile. I can finally write using an IPod. Call out to SamastusXGmaing, RedBurningDragon, and Thedevilgamer_**

 **[Ddraig talking]**

 ** _[Ddraig thinking]_**

 **With Issei**

I wake up to Koneko asleep on my lap. Looking to either side making sure no one is looking I take a picture of her and set it as my home screen.

 **"[My partner falling in love with a girl. Who would have thought.]"** I hear Ddraig tell me in my head.

"Shut it," I tell him.

 **"[You have to admit it's a little bit funny, even if it is because of your infinity.]** He replies.

I grumble looking up and, "WHICH ONE OF THOSE ASSHOLES MESSED WITH MURPHYS LAW!!!" I shout out seeing a—.

 **With Koneko**

I wake up to see Issei on the ground buried under a tree. Da fuck.

"Ah jeez. He's gonna be pissed later." Matsuda says walking over rubbing his side.

"What happened?" I asked truley confused.

"We have this saying, you jinx it, you fix it. Essentially, we are Murphy's Laws bitches. Him especially, I have this saying, Murphy's Law wants to kidnap Issei, tie him to a bed Andrade the living shit out of him," Motohama says walking over, burning? "Ah he's going to kill me."

"Motohama why are you burning, and which one of you messed with Murphy's Law?" Issei says startling me.

"I messed with Murphy's Law and had meterorites rain down on me," Motohama says. Issei looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Your going to wish I was Jack the Ripper after I am done with you," Issei says, which makes Motohama start to have a seizure. And then another tree lands on Issei.

 ** _Tried to upload this earlier but it didn't save it. Had to get this out, sorry its so short, I will try to get a longer chapter out soon (2,000 words). ShamastusXGaming, RedBurnigDragon, and Thedevilgamer please pm me. I need your assistance for a few events happening soon in the story to make them work. I am adding some to this because it doesn't allow you to read it on the pocket fiction app. Didn't add much. I will also be starting another fanfic. I will try to have "The True Demonic Fool" updated within the next week or so. Again sorry it's so short. It's hard to write it on an IPod._**


End file.
